


Sick Day

by PaxieAmor



Series: Paxie's Tony/Steve Fluff-o-rama [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Purple Unicorns, Tony Stark Has A Heart, adorkableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has gotten sick; Tony buys him a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for my Tammy, this was a group effort between myself and a few friends. The night I wrote this was so much fun and is definitely my favorite of the series.

“I wasn’t aware Captain America could get sick.” Tony shrugged his shoulders slightly as he walked up and down the aisles of the small pharmacy/gift shop he and Pepper were in.

“According to Nick,” Tony said as he picked up a lavender and lilac candle, gave it a sniff and put it back down with a “blah” face. “Steve only gets sick once; he’ll catch a strain of whatever, be miserable for a few days and then suddenly be fine.”

“I see,” Pepper replied, adding the exact same candle to her basket (she thought it smelled nice). “So, what exactly does he have? Flu? No, to take out Cap, it’d have to be really bad… MRSA? Whooping cough?”

“Chicken pox.” Pepper did her best to maintain her composure- she failed.

“ _Chicken pox_? Seriously?”

“Apparently he never had them as a kid.” Tony picked up a Batman comic book and flipped through it. “So, he’s stuck in his room being sick for at least a week. Wanted to give him something to cheer him up…” He put the comic book back. “Are you sure I can’t just get him a prostitute?”

“Tony!”

“It’s what I would want!”

“You’re not getting Steve a prostitute!”

“But it’s perfect!” Tony flailed his arms slightly as he tried to articulate his point. “It’s a perfect gift when you’re sick! She’ll be a great companion and he can hold her and snuggle her…” Pepper gave him the look. The look of ‘your skill mastery in bullshit is not going to work this time’. She then walked away, shaking her head. Tony continued to look up and down the aisles, contemplating a Lord of the Rings Pez dispenser set, a light up rose in a vase, a small orange squirt gun and a My Little Pony coloring book and crayons, when something beamed him in the back of the head. He turned around; on the floor behind him was a small pastel purple unicorn. Specifically a pastel purple unicorn pillow pet.

“I couldn’t find a full sized one.” Tony looked up at Pepper and raised an eye brow. “It meets all your requirements,” she continued. “It’ll be a great companion and Steve can hold and snuggle it.” Tony picked up the unicorn, giving him a thoughtful glance. He unhooked the strap and examined the unicorn in pillow form before re-latching the strap and giving the unicorn a hug. “Well?” Pepper asked.

***

“You got me a unicorn?” Steve asked, giving the plush the same once over Tony had given it in the store.

“Pepper wouldn’t let me get you a prostitute,” Tony replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you like him?” Steve gave the pillow pet a hug, smiling a little.

“He is pretty cuddly,” Steve admitted. “Thank you.” Tony leaned over and gave him a kiss, which Steve happily returned.

“What are you going to name him,” Tony asked. Steve looked at him; he was smirking. This was likely not a good thing.

“I think I’ll name him Thor.”


End file.
